The moment of inertia (MOI) generated by a golf club head is affected by the amount and distribution of weight located in the club head, including putter heads. The performance of an individual using a golf club head may be influenced by the MOI, insofar as an increase in the MOI of the golf club head may increase resistance to unwanted twisting of the golf club head during off-center hits. As a result, increasing the MOI of golf club heads may provide greater forgiveness during off-center hits. Therefore, it is generally desired to increase the MOI of a golf club head, in a manner (and to an extent) that is desired by a particular individual.